


Bet

by CrimsonProse (HeadlessRainbow), HeadlessRainbow



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc
Genre: 69 (Sex Position), Anal Fingering, Anal Orgasm, Anal Sex, Beating, Blow Jobs, Bondage, Breasts, Cowgirl Position, Cuckolding, Cuckquean, Cunnilingus, Doggy Style, Dominant Masochism, Dominatrix, Exhibitionism, F/M, Femdom, Gags, Loss of Virginity, Orgasm Control, Panties Aside, Pegging, Riding Crops, Strap-Ons, Threesome, Threesome - F/F/M, Vaginal Sex, Whipping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-21
Updated: 2019-09-21
Packaged: 2020-10-25 11:02:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 14,755
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20723138
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HeadlessRainbow/pseuds/CrimsonProse, https://archiveofourown.org/users/HeadlessRainbow/pseuds/HeadlessRainbow
Summary: Contains spoilers for Danganronpa: Trigger Happy HavocKyoko and Celeste make a bet about Chihiro’s true gender. The loser gets tied up by the winner with poor shy Chihiro present and involved. Chihiro isn’t sure what to think about being accosted by two girls that want to look under his skirt, but gets into it well enough. Submissive domination, impregnation, a cuckquean, and self-esteem improvement ensues.Contains: anal, anal orgasm, bets, blow job, bondage, breast play, cowgirl position, cucking, cuckquean, cuninlingus, domination, exhibitionalism, femmedom, gags, grasping pillows, impregnation, lesbian (light), mounting (male on female and female on male), orgasm control, panties-aside, pegging, precious cinnamon bun, reach-arounds, riding crop, ruining expensive dresses, self-esteem improvements, standing 69, straight, sticky bodies, strapon, submissive domination, threesome, upside down, virginity, vaginal, whip





	1. Time to Examine the Body

Hold it in.  
  
On the surface, Kyoko’s face was calm and composed, her mannerisms neutral as she walked with a confident strut. But on the inside, she was a raging inferno of emotions.  
  
For her though, the more intense the fear, the easier it was to hide it. Hiding the fear itself was a defensive reaction for her after all, showing outward confidence would keep her from being a target.  
  
Though to be honest, another emotion crept up inside her, a craving that she hadn’t sated for some time. No one would know by looking, but the girl had quite a libido. Though at this point she lacked many memories, she guessed that indulging it was how she’d kept a straight face in public on many occasions. It felt like if she didn’t indulge now, it would eat her resolve.  
  
But how? Masturbating wasn’t enough. Even the kink factor of knowing someone watched her behind the cameras didn’t make up for the lack of a second party in the act.  
  
The feelings made her notice the boys here, but ruled out some for undesirable personalities. The only ones that seemed like they’d like a dominant girl were Makoto and Kiyotaka. Unfortunately Makoto was too dense to respond to all but the most obvious flirts and Kyoko wasn’t one to admit up front that she wanted it. As for Kiyotaka, he obviously had eyes for Mondo, so probably wasn’t interested in a girl at all. That didn’t help; the thought of cute well-muscled boys together made her nethers heat further.  
  
Of course there was Chihiro, but ‘she’ didn’t seem likely to admit she had a penis, much less use it on Kyoko. That was a pity, because that precious little cinnamon bun seemed like prime submissive meat.  
  
Kyoko wasn’t above fun with a female either. But Sakura and Aoi were the only girls Kyoko was certain to be okay with other girls in that fashion, and they seemed to have paired up as well given how often Aoi got ‘scared’ and spent the night with Sakura. That thought of the two biggest-breasted girls here bouncing against each other didn’t help Kyoko’s problem either.  
  
Celeste seemed interesting even with her facade, but so far her poker face prevented Kyoko from getting a good read on her. She seemed like the type that wouldn’t do that unless she got something out of it, but also like the type that might be hiding a similar libido.  
  
Speaking of whom…  
  
Entering the dining hall after her daily search of the school, Kyoko found Celestia sipping rose hip tea at one of the tables. For a moment, Kyoko stopped at the door, her eyes meeting Celestia’s and each scanning the other to decide if the other was planning their murder or not. It wasn’t an illogical reaction to have given their current situation, but also seemed a little silly, as if Kyoko were some manga character walking in on her arch-nemesis doing something dastardly.  
  
More relevant to Kyoko’s recent thoughts though was the object sitting on the table in front of Celeste. It was a neatly folded black leather whip with a red rose decorating the handle.  
  
“Greetings, Kyoko,” Celeste smiled before sipping her tea again. She certainly saw where Kyoko’s eyes had gone, but didn’t comment. “Is there a… problem?”  
  
“No,” Kyoko answered simply as she stepped closer. “I’ve noticed he really likes giving flower-themed gifts. He gave me a rose in vitro and Sakura a cherry blossom bouquet.”  
  
It was a casual comment, but perhaps also the result of jealousy that Kyoko only now realized she possessed. She wanted Celeste to know that she wasn’t the only female that Makoto was lobbing random gifts at for no clear reason. She made sure to add the bit about Sakura to make it seem less like it was about Kyoko though.  
  
“Ah, what a relief,” Celeste smiled and tilted her head. “I thought perhaps he had a crush on me. That would have been quite… annoying. You are quiet the sneaky one though; I did not see you in here when he gifted it. I do hope you are not jealous of the affection.”  
  
Kyoko wasn’t sure if Celeste insinuated that Kyoko was jealous of Makoto or Celeste, but given Celeste’s ego, she probably assumed any crush was on herself.  
  
“It’s not difficult,” Kyoko said, used to explaining her conclusions. “While it is something I’d expect you to own, you wouldn’t have it out in the open like this. So it must be a gift you were just given. The only two likely to give you such a gift are Makoto, who is obsessed over drawing everyone closer, and Hifumi, who would be desperate to please anyone that shows him the pretend attention that you have. However, Hifumi lacks the emotional intelligence to give such a… spot-on gift, even if he’d have no qualms about having one.”  
  
“Well,” smirked Celeste, playing her hands affectionately across the whip. The grip indicated she was comfortable with handling one. “I’m glad you specified ‘emotional’ intelligence, since neither of them have the other kind.”  
  
She wasn’t wrong.  
  
“You seem pleased with the gift,” Kyoko commented. “May I ask what you plan on doing with it?”  
  
“Not killing anyone, if that is your concern,” Celeste rolled her eyes. “But of course that is not, since you are bright enough to know I wouldn’t use something so easily traceable to myself. Could it be you have… more kinky situations in mind?”  
  
Kyoko continued to look at Celeste without showing a hint of emotion. She’d answer the question when Celeste answered her own, not particularly wanting to admit that in public. Instead, she let the other girl infer it.  
  
“Well sadly,” Celeste sighed. “It is unlikely that I shall use it for what I wish during our time here. Unless you are wanting to volunteer?”  
  
A smile played across Celeste’s lips as if only being playful, but Kyoko gave her more of a look over. The girl’s pale skin betrayed the slightest hint of a blush as she adjusted her seating to lean forward, legs spreading slightly wider. Celeste’s eyes smoldered with intensity as she grew still, as if in anticipation of Kyoko’s reaction. The only movement was Celeste’s hands as she played with the whip in front of her.  
  
Celeste said it in such a way she could play it off as a joke if Kyoko took offense, but it was definitely a serious offer.  
  
“I didn’t anticipate you as being quite so girl-friendly,” Kyoko said. The situation had her own nerves on end; it was becoming increasingly difficult to hide her own desires, so she released a little pressure verbally.  
  
“Does it matter what is between the legs of the one I am striking?” asked Celeste, her smile polite but widening.  
  
“Are you sure you don’t mean ‘striking me’?” asked Kyoko, returning the smirk ever so slightly. “You’re more often holding the whip as if you’re handing it to someone else, not like you’re about to use it.”  
  
Celeste’s eyes widened slightly as she looked down at the whip in her hands. Her smiled died just a little as she picked it up and placed it inside her purse.  
  
“To be honest,” sighed Celeste, her blush dying. “I prefer feminine boys, but alas, we are short on those at the moment. I suppose though I should get used to the imperfections of my current company to adapt to our current situation.”  
  
“What about Chihiro?” Kyoko asked. Well that slipped out, but once it was out, she couldn’t exactly put it back in. She really needed some relief before such slip ups became common.  
  
“What do you mean?” Celeste tilted her head with sincere curiosity. “Are you insinuating that Chihiro is not a girl? If only we were so lucky, but no. I doubt that, and how would you know anyway?”  
  
“Well,” Kyoko knew she should stop, but explanations of her conclusions sometimes just flew out of her mouth without her control. “It’s a simple matter of body proportions. It’s difficult to tell since Chihiro wears a poofy skirt to hide it, but girls have wider hips in proportion to the rest of their body. In addition, when the arms hang to the side, the elbows of a boy are higher in comparison to the waistline. Even the cheekbones can be a dead giveaway, not to mention ‘her’ personality fits. In spite of not being a tomboy or particularly flirtatious, she prefers hanging around guys over girls.”  
  
“Hm,” Celeste stared at Kyoko intensely. “If I thought you were capable of a joke, I might accuse you of having just made one.”  
  
“I get that sometimes,” Kyoko said. She still couldn’t remember, but it was a safe assumption she did.  
  
“Even if you were correct,” Celeste pointed out. “I do not see how that would benefit me.”  
  
“Are you implying that he does not like girls?” asked Kyoko. She couldn’t help but continue; it felt good to intellectually tower over Celeste. “I do not believe that to be the case. Gender identity isn’t a clear indicator of sexual preference, and I have noticed that Chihiro blushes significantly more when complemented by a girl than a boy. Additionally, I’ve noted him ogling Aoi’s large chest several times.”  
  
“Now I know you are joking,” Celeste rolled her eyes. “If you are just going to tease me, you should be on your way.”  
  
“Would you bet on it?” Kyoko knew Celeste would take any sentence with the word ‘bet’ in it seriously.  
  
“I do not know if that is wise,” Celeste’s smile return. “You would bet against the gambler who never loses?”  
  
“I suppose you wouldn’t take a bet that you knew you wouldn’t win,” said Kyoko. “Or maybe you would if you liked the loss condition.”  
  
Kyoko had gradually went from teasing to seriously considering rather kinky things without realizing it. In spite of this, her face kept the same calm mask, only glancing at the door to the dining hall to make sure no other students entered.  
  
“If Chihiro is indeed female,” said Kyoko. “You may tie me up and do what you wish.”  
  
“Oh?” Celeste couldn’t hide her interest as her eyes lit up. “You would trust me to do such?”  
  
“If it is in your room,” said Kyoko. “You wouldn’t kill someone in your own room, and we can have a third party present. Or maybe fourth and fifth if I’m at your mercy, but the point stands.”  
  
“I see,” Celeste folded her hands and smiled. She looked Kyoko over appreciatively and no longer hid her interest. “And if you win? If Chihiro is both a boy and desiring of a girl’s company?”  
  
“You will assist me in improving Chihiro’s self-esteem,” Kyoko said. “By encouraging him to dominate you and to use both of us.”  
  
“Use in what fashion?” Celeste raised an eyebrow. “Should we be getting condoms from the warehouse?”  
  
“Condoms?” Kyoko narrowed her eyes. “I thought you liked taking gambles.”  
  
“Very well, I admit I am enticed,” Celeste’s smile widened once again. Kyoko suspected she’d consider herself a winner regardless of the outcome. “You are on, so to speak.”  
  
\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
“Hello?” Chihiro cracked the door cautiously, but smiled politely when she saw who it was. “Oh hello Kyoko… Celeste… um… is anything wrong?”  
  
“We need to come inside,” Kyoko stated simply.  
  
“Or perhaps Chihiro is the one that will be coming inside, depending on who is right,” pointed out Celeste, but looked immediately apologetic. “Oh goodness, I do apologize. Such a terrible pun.”  
  
“W-what?” Chihiro sounded unsure, her eyes widening slightly.  
  
“Trust me, Chihiro,” Celeste smiled. “You want this conversation to occur in private.”  
  
“Uh, okay?” Chihiro opened the door wider.  
  
Chihiro seemed nervous at Celeste’s pun, though didn’t seem afraid of them. She was the trusting type. Kyoko closed the door after Celeste went in ahead of her before turning to Chihiro.  
  
“Are you a boy?” Kyoko asked matter-of-factually. Okay, she probably could have been more tactful, but the thought of pinning down this girly boy had her riled.  
  
“W-what?” Chihiro’s eyes filled with panic. “Of course not! I don’t know what you mean!”  
  
The poor maybe-girl took a step back. It was easy enough to answer the truth though. Kyoko presumed Monokuma knew their true genders when assigning rooms, and there were specific differences in the rooms he assigned to male and female students.  
  
“Questions will get us nowhere,” Celeste rolled her eyes. “Pull up her skirt.”  
  
“W-what?!” Chihiro freaked, holding her skirt down with both hands. “I-I-I… you can’t!”  
  
“We do not need such brutal methods,” Kyoko rolled her eyes at Celeste in returned.  
  
Instead, Kyoko turned and walked towards Chihiro’s bathroom. She confirmed that the door did not have a lock on it before walking around Chihiro’s bed to the drawers on the other side. She opened them, finding a toolkit within.  
  
“You are no fun,” lamented Celeste. “‘Needing’ brutal methods is not their point.”  
  
“Just as I surmised,” observed Kyoko. “Monokuma only gave the boys tool kits. So why do you have one instead of a sewing kit like the girls? That’s not to mention that your bathroom door has no lock on it, because for some reason Monokuma only put locks on them in the girls’ dorms.”  
  
“You are being overly dramatic,” complained Celeste. “Acting as if you just uncovered some kind of mastermind plot. Can we not get on with things, Miss Sherlock?”  
  
“I-I- oh gods!” Chihiro panicked. “Don’t tell anyone please! I’m sorry I lied but I can’t tell or… or they’ll...”  
  
“We are not going to tell on you,” Kyoko assured.  
  
“Please, you don’t understand,” cried Chihiro. “Everyone teases me for being such a weak boy, this is the only way to stop that, I can’t let them find out I can’t!”  
  
“He is not listening,” Celeste stated the obvious. “What a troubling situation.”  
  
“At the risk of being dramatic again,” said Kyoko, narrowing her eyes. “There’s only one thing to do to make him understand the situation he is in.”  
  
Kyoko knelt in front of him, yanking up the front of his skirt against the meager force of his own hands attempting to hold the cloth down. Poor Chihiro squealed like an alter boy at a priest convention, looking like he might pass out from shame. Beneath the skirt, Chihiro’s bloomers were as poofy as his skirt, not showing a hint of a bulge because of it.  
  
Chihiro squeaked like a timid mouse and tried to back away, but Celeste stopped him with a hand to his bottom. Squeezing said bottom, Celeste knelt next to Kyoko, licking her lips as she reached beneath. The two girls tugged the front of his bloomers down together to find exactly what Kyoko expected to find.  
  
“Just as I surmised,” concluded Kyoko, feeling triumphant at having solved the mystery within Chihiro’s underwear.  
  
“Stop saying ‘surmised’,” demanded Celeste, rolling her eyes.  
  
What they found didn’t just verify gender, but that Chihiro was very much into girls as well. His erect shaft flopped free, throbbing as it was exposed to female sight. It was larger than one might assume, enough that Kyoko wondered if the poor teen might pass out from blood loss due to the raging boner.  
  
“Please just stop,” Chihiro shivered timidly, too ashamed to even bother resisting now. He just stood and blushed bright red as tears ran down his face. The precious cinnamon roll thought the girls were bullying him; it didn’t occurr to him that they really wanted sex.  
  
Kyoko knew how to show him differently. She pushed her head under the skirt, admiring the sharp squeak from Chihiro as he felt her breath against his bits. Without hesitation she slurped her moist lips over the tip, sliding the delicacy between them and slurping it deep. She batted her tongue along the underside before swallowing slowly against the tip, allowing her throat to ripple against it.  
  
Not having most of her memories, Kyoko’s lack of a significant gag reflex surprised even her. She felt the need to choke, but was able to stave it off as she rammed the rod down her throat. Instead she controlled her gagging to enhance the rippling over his rod. Chihiro’s crying immediately changed to a surprised moan, quivering hands moving to Kyoko’s head but not seeming sure what to do with it.  
  
Celeste looked surprised at Kyoko’s prowess as well, but then narrowed her eyes competitively. She grabbed Kyoko’s braid, yanking her head back so that Chihiro’s saliva-coated shaft slipped free. Before it even had time to flop to a stop, Celeste was on it like an industrial strength vacuum cleaner.  
  
Kyoko had to admit that Celeste outdid her on this one. Celeste didn’t show the slightest hint of gagging as she rammed it in even more violently, her neck swelling with the timid girl-boy’s girth. She shoved until her nose was squished against Chihiro’s belly before running her tongue out to lap at his ball sack, cupping first one and then the other.  
  
“Oh wow!” ironically Chihiro sounded more like a little girl than usual. “I’m sorry I’m gonna… damn it...”  
  
It wasn’t surprising that a shy teen boy losing his virginity would be a hair trigger about it, especially one like Chihiro who was probably too timid to touch himself. Kyoko wasn’t going to let Celeste have the full gulp though. She yanked Celeste’s head back by one braid, the girl moaning as her hair was pulled and moist dick extracted from her throat.  
  
Chihiro fired off an instant later, and both Celeste’s and Kyoko’s mouths were open for it. The slightly sweet but salty goo danced over her tongue with the first spurt, then Celeste pushed her out of the way to get the second. There was a short tussle there under Chihiro’s skirt, and most of the warmth splattered their faces, but both girls got a healthy taste.  
  
Kyoko didn’t expect Celeste to move on to her as soon Chihiro’s flow tapered off, but she found the other girl sucking on her face next. Reacting instinctively to being grabbed by another person, Kyoko pushed Celeste back down onto the floor. She didn’t break the kiss, though, and their tongues played together as they pushed the sperm back and forth. Their faces were pleasantly sticky as they pressed together.  
  
Celeste moaned as Kyoko pinned her, rubbing a knee between her legs and giving her slit a nice rub through her heavy dress. There was a few moments of frantic loosening of one anothers’ clothing before they both paused, realizing that Chihiro started crying again. Not the typical male reaction to seeing two girls suddenly making out...  
  
“I’m so sorry!” Chihiro said, pulling his panties back up in shame at having gone off so fast. “I didn’t mean to go so soon… please I’m sorry… you must hate me so much now!”  
  
“Relax,” Kyoko sat back up, letting Celeste thump to the floor like a used dildo. “I’d be stunned if any boy could last longer his first time inside a girl.” It wasn’t true, but she couldn’t bear to hurt the boy’s feelings further.  
  
“I would not be,” Celeste panted, not helping as she sat up. “Could you be any more disappointing?”  
  
“Celeste,” Kyoko peered at the other girl warningly, then looked back to Chihiro. “She’s just being Celeste, don’t worry about it. You did fine and we’d both very much like to continue.”  
  
“B-but… why?” Chihiro blushed in a mix of shame and renewed shyness. “You two are the prettiest girls here, why are you even interested in me?”  
  
Kyoko smiled slightly, flattered at the cutie’s logic. She didn’t think she was one of the most attractive, but maybe he was instinctively drawn to girls he thought would dominate him.  
  
“If we’re the ‘prettier’ girls,” said Kyoko. “Why shouldn’t we go for the cutest boy?” That was true enough, though by a definition of ‘cute’ not normally used when speaking about boys one wanted to fuck.  
  
“Don’t be ridiculous,” Celeste rolled her eyes at Kyoko, again not helping. “If you want to impress us, you’ll have to do more than blow in our face the moment we touch our tongue to your penis. Now come to my room.”  
  
“Y-your room?” asked Chihiro.  
  
“Of course,” Celeste nodded, then giggled. “There’s a hook installed there for the bondage harness to hang from.”  
  
“It was already installed when we arrived?” Kyoko raised an eyebrow. For a murderous psychopath, their captor had been oddly accomodating with their rooms.  
  
Celeste didn’t answer, and Chihiro stared at her as she turned and walked from the room. She turned down the hall without a word, heading towards her own bedroom. Since she doubted he’d ever budge if left on his own, Kyoko took his hand and tugged Chihiro gently. It took a moment for him to start moving but eventually he followed her like a confused puppy on a leash.  
  
“I-is she gonna tie me up from the ceiling?” Chihiro whispered as they walked down the hall after Celeste. “Cause it’d be a little scary to be tied up by someone like her… or a lot scary.”  
  
“I do believe it’s you who will be restraining her,” Kyoko said at a normal tone. “Though I may want to restrain you. I haven’t decided.”  
  
Chihiro looked up and down the hall to make sure no one was there to hear that before speaking in an even quieter voice. Kyoko couldn’t hear him so leaned in for him to repeat.  
  
“A-are we gonna… have sex?” Chihiro squeaked like a terrified chipmunk. “Like with your… your um…”  
  
“With our vagina, yes,” Kyoko said, even more loudly as his shy reaction amused her. “You will make use of both of us I imagine.”  
  
Chihiro squeaked when she spoke so loudly, wringing his hands together and deciding not to continue the conversation until they were in private again. He instinctively held down his skirt with his free hand as they walked, wilting slightly as he continued looking around.  
  
When they arrived into Celeste’s room, they found her dumping out a bag onto the middle of her bed. Most of what was inside consisted of bondage gear of various types, harnesses, gags, the rose whip of course, and other assortments. She even had some nice strap-ons, which could prove useful regardless of Chihiro’s gender.  
  
Other than that, the room was decorated in the fashion Kyoko expected, with a great deal of black and an affinity for red roses. There was, in fact, a hook on the ceiling as well as if they’d been made to hang things from. It didn’t look freshly installed, so Kyoko had to wonder if Monokuma had the foresight to install bondage capabilities into Celeste’s room, especially given that the room’s camera was pointed as if to view that specific section of the room.  
  
“U-um,” Chihiro came to the same realization. “I-isn’t Monokuma watching through the cameras?”  
  
“I assume so,” Kyoko said. “And I assume his controller will be masturbating furiously, but I don’t see why that should stop us from relieving ourselves as we need. It’s not like we’re being broadcast live to the world or something. It’s just one perv in a room somewhere.”  
  
“S-sure,” Chihiro said, not as onboard with the idea but unwilling to question too much. “I guess.” For a moment he looked at the floor in front of him, eyes wide. If they got any wider, they might have popped out and tried to escape the school alone.  
  
“You should probably remove your clothing,” Kyoko advised Chihiro as she loosened her tie. “Unless you do not want to have sex with ‘the prettiest girls here’ as you put it earlier?”  
  
“I-I’m not sure about doing this,” Chihiro squeaked, holding down his skirt with both hands again.  
  
“You didn’t seem to mind the double blow job,” Kyoko pointed out, feeling impatient but letting him have a little reluctance.  
  
“You do not have a choice,” Celeste said as she moved to stand beside Kyoko. “You will beat me severely and use me whether you want to or not. Now would you rather me hang in a harness or simply by my wrists or feet from the ceiling?”  
  
Kyoko had never seen someone so dominantly submissive.  
  
“You have a choice,” Kyoko assured him. “Just not much of one since I highly doubt you’ll be able to resist your hormones for very long. You are a boy after all.”  
  
“O-oh… I’m not saying no I just… I just…” Chihiro said, still just holding his skirt down. “Wait. B-beat? I don’t wanna hurt you...”  
  
“As if,” Celeste rolled her eyes. “I would be utterly shocked if your best efforts managed to elicit so much as a single moan from me. A cuck like you couldn’t hit hard enough to make a puppy whimper.”  
  
Kyoko arched an eyebrow at Celeste, but Celeste only pushed Chihiro back onto the bed. Chihiro squealed as she grabbed him by one leg and began to deprive him of one of his shoes and socks. The shy boy closed his eyes as if afraid to see what she was doing to him as she grabbed his other flailing leg and removed that one as well. She then licked her lips as she once again yanked down his bloomers, this time all the way to his ankles and onto the floor.  
  
Since Chihiro wasn’t screaming ‘no, stop’ or anything, Kyoko left Celeste to it. Instead she concentrated on getting herself naked. She hung her tie and overcoat on the coat rack near the door, then unzipped her undershirt and folded it neatly to lay it on the floor next to it. She took over her skirt next, then shivered a bit at the cool air of the room as she peeled off her panties. As she deprived her pent up hole of the cloth dam that’d been soaking the moist flesh, lines of fluid drooled down her thighs. She took a deep breath, leaving that with the rest of her clothing. At the end, she left only her socks and gloves on her body.  
  
By this point, Celeste was pulling the last bit of decency from Chihiro on the bed, peeling off his undershirt. She tossed it onto the floor next to the bed, leaving his body bare and grinning like a mad scientist. When Chihiro finally opened his eyes again, he squealed again as the first thing he saw was Kyoko’s full frontal nudity as she approached the bed. For a moment, he stared at her as if he might not recognize her without her trademark outfit.  
  
“W-wow,” Chihiro gasped. “Y-you’re beautiful Kyoko… I’m sorry for staring but I… wow… I’ve never even seen a naked girl before to be honest… not even a photo.”  
  
“Don’t apologize for staring,” Kyoko smirked. “You’re supposed to when a girl is about to have her way with you.”  
  
“Silly boy,” Celeste rolled her eyes with a twinge of jealousy at his comment, but turned to get an appreciative look at Kyoko as well. “A little light up top, but I suppose you’ll do.”  
  
“They’re perfectly sized,” Chihiro gasped.  
  
Chihiro reached a hand slowly towards Kyoko’s breast as if to demonstrate how they fit into a hand. Celeste narrowed her eyes and slapped his hand away, eliciting a yelp from Chihiro. He sounded like a puppy suddenly kicked by his beloved master.  
  
“You are not allowed to crush on Kyoko until you have finished abusing me,” Celeste growled. “Now undress me before I cease allowing you to indulge in my presence.”  
  
“U-undress you?” Chihiro stammered.  
  
“Of course,” Celeste rolled her eyes. “You don’t think I’m so easy do you? You have to work for it.”  
  
“You’re really intimidating,” squeaked Chihiro.  
  
“Of course,” giggled Celeste. “A lady that doesn’t intimidate you isn’t worth having.”  
  
Chihiro’s trembling hands reached for Celeste, taking hold of the ribbon around her neck that kept her maid hat on. She promptly slapped the hand away, earning another squeak from little Chihiro.  
  
“Not the hat!” Celeste growled. “It is restraining my hair.” She spoke as if some sort of eldritch abomination would be unleashed if it were removed.  
  
“S-sorry!” Chihiro acted as if he’d just been punched, rubbing his slapped hand before moving to Celeste’s tie instead. Her jerked his hand back a few times as if expecting to be slapped again, then slowly loosened it from around her neck. Celeste growled again, pushing the hands away and retightening her tie.  
  
“Like you mean it,” Celeste smirked devilishly. “If someone walks in on you removing my clothing, they should mistake it for rape.”  
  
Chihiro glanced at Kyoko, who looked on neutrally, trying not to show amusement on her face. Clearly the boy pondered just going to Kyoko’s room to have her alone, but wasn’t brave enough to suggest such lest Celeste try to break him for the refusal to abuse her.  
  
“Should I assist?” Kyoko asked.  
  
“You may not,” Celeste glared at her. “You may assist with demeaning him if you wish, but that is all.”  
  
“Imagine she’s the gift you want most,” said Kyoko. “And that her clothes are wrapping paper. You’ve looked forward to the gift for weeks and are finally getting to unwrap it.”  
  
“Don’t be silly,” Celeste rolled her eyes. “Obviously the gift he wants most is me.”  
  
“I just want to do good,” Chihiro started tearing up. It was to his credit to be so concerned about pleasing his partners.  
  
“Okay then, ultimate cinnamon bun,” Kyoko assured Chihiro, “I’ll take care of this.” She looked at Celeste. “You want to be abused, yes?”  
  
“We have been over this,” Celeste huffed. “Brutally abused, yes.”  
  
“Well then, I have just the way to do it,” Kyoko smirked, walking over to Celeste.  
  
Celeste sighed at Kyoko as if she saw her as a mere annoyance, so wasn’t prepared when Kyoko grabbed the other girls’ hands from behind and pulled them behind her back. She kicked Celeste’s knee out from behind, forcing the girl into a kneeling position and putting all her weight forward, pushing her face down against the bed. The movement was so fluid that it surprised even Kyoko. Without her memory, she wondered where she learned it.  
  
“Excuse me?!” Celeste asked, muffled with her face against the bed.  
  
“D-did I cause a fight?” asked Chihiro confusedly. “I-I’m so sorry!”  
  
“Get the cuffs from the restraint pile, Chihiro,” Kyoko spoke firmly. “Now.”  
  
Chihiro nodded, nervously grabbing the softest looking cuffs from the pile, fluffy things with padded wrists.  
  
“The metal ones,” Kyoko specified.  
  
Chihiro eeped, dropping those and pulling out the more traditional handcuffs. He very carefully walked around where Celeste was as if he thought she’d lash out and bite him, handing them to Kyoko. She cuffed Celeste’s wrists tightly together.  
  
“I don’t have keys to those cuffs!” Celeste turned her head to the side, trying to lash out at Kyoko behind her. She kicked her legs, but Kyoko was too close behind her and the leg just flailed on either side of her.  
  
“I’m sure there’s a hacksaw in the warehouse,” Kyoko advised Celeste.  
  
“Um, is this really okay?” Chihiro asked nervously.  
  
“She hasn’t said no yet,” Kyoko observed. “Which reminds me. Get the gag so she can’t.”  
  
“You cheeky bitch,” Celeste smirked.  
  
Chihiro grabbed one of the gags, tossing it over to Kyoko. It impressed her to realize he chose the ball gag with the hole through it.  
  
“Nice choice,” Kyoko said. “But we won’t be using her throat immediately. Put it on her so I can keep holding her down.”  
  
“W-wait, that’s what it’s for?” Chihiro blinked, adding more quietly. “I just picked it out so she could breathe easier.”  
  
“By the gods,” Celeste blinked. “That amount of innocence should be illegal.”  
  
“Shut up, toy,” Kyoko smirked down at Celeste.  
  
“O-okay,” Chihiro’s hands shook as he put the gag into Celeste’s mouth. “B-but I don’t want to rape her okay? So make sure she’s… you know… okay with things.”  
  
“Chihiro,” Kyoko said seriously. “It would take a herd of over-endowed elephants to get this girl to stop consenting, so I doubt she’ll ever say no to a cutie like you. Now put in the gag.”  
  
“S-sorry,” Chihiro said as he wrapped it around the annoyed-looking Celeste and tied in in the back. He blushed anew at the compliment but didn’t seem to know how to respond.  
  
“And stop apologizing,” Kyoko smiled slightly, yanking the gag strap tight since he wasn’t willing to do so. “Get more cuffs for her ankles. Uncomfortable ones, try that spreader bar.”  
  
“A what bar?” Chihiro blinked.  
  
“You really are too innocent,” Kyoko shook her head; he should have figured that phrase out by pure context. “The bar with metal clamps on both sides, meant to keep someone’s legs far apart. Put them on her.”  
  
Chihiro’s blush intensified, which Kyoko didn’t even think was possible. He tiptoed around the bed again to behind Kyoko. For a moment, he stared at her behind like a deer in the headlights, so Kyoko helpfully waggled her bottom back and forth.  
  
The boy squeaked as he kneeled behind her, putting his face about even with her behind. She leaned forward to put more of her weight on Celeste and show more of her drooling slit to Chihiro as he fumbled to latch the ankle cuffs to Celeste.  
  
Celeste was a bit more resistant to Chihiro, an amused look on her face as she lashed out one leg in an attempt to kick him in the face. The boy dodged it barely, and Kyoko moved her own knees atop Celeste’s legs to keep her from trying again. Goodness knows a good hit from Celeste would probably KO the little cinnamon bun. He finished with the spreader bar, hyperventilating as he did so, but at least managed to pull them tight this time.  
  
As he stood, he squeaked again as he forgot Kyoko was standing above him. His head bumped between her thighs, sending a shiver through her as she got a good grind in on his head. He jerked as if he’d just been shot as he accidentally touched a pussy for the first time in his life, backing away as if he was about to pass out.  
  
“You really are precious,” said Kyoko before standing back up, pulling Celeste into a standing position as well. “And you, Celeste, are an annoying cunt. So I’m going to give you the absolute worst punishment I can think of.”  
  
Celeste couldn’t speak with the gag, but turned to look at Kyoko with a challenging expression as if to say ‘try me bitch’. She ran her tongue along the inside of the gag, daring Kyoko to find a torment that wouldn’t just make her cum harder.  
  
She’d underestimated Kyoko however. Kyoko dragged her to where the hook hung from the ceiling, and reached for the toy pile on the bed. She tripped Celestia again, pushing her face down onto the floor, though the padding on her front absorbed most of the impact as she landed face down.  
  
Celeste moaned slightly as Kyoko tired a chain around the spreader bar, looping it through each cuff to keep it even, then looped the chain through the hook in the ceiling. She strained, muscles tensing as she yanked hard on the chain, hefting Celeste up until she was hanging from her feet. Kyoko grunted, barely able to tie the chain off to keep Celeste up there before she ran out of strength to hold her up.  
  
For a moment, she rested, viewing her handiwork, Celeste looking back at her with a confident expression on her now upside-down face. Her dress was draped over her torso, revealing her black lace panties, visibly moist in the front. Her long curls draped on the floor, and her tie hung across her face. She’d managed to hoist Celeste high enough that her face would be about even with Chihiro’s groin if he stood in front of her: perfect.  
  
Meanwhile, Chihiro sat on the bed on his knees, staring at the two of them and looking unsure of himself. Most of him looked unsure, at least; the thing between his legs still looked very certain as to what it wanted.  
  
“You called him a cuck before, but do you really know what cucking is, Celeste?” Kyoko asked as she strolled back to the bed.  
  
“Mmph?” Celeste arched an eyebrow, the first hint of nervousness glancing across her face.  
  
“W-what is ducking?” asked Chihiro nervously.  
  
“Cucking,” Kyoko corrected him with a smirk. “It means we’re going to have a good time, and leave her out of it, and I can’t imagine a worse punishment for a thot like her.”  
  
Celeste growled.


	2. Time to Use the Body

“Are you sure that’s wise?” Chihiro asked quietly. “We have to let her go eventually and she might um… do something bad to us.”  
  
“Don’t worry about that,” smirked Kyoko. “What you should be worried about...”  
  
Kyoko reached for the pile again, but rather than to the restraints, she pulled out a rather fascinating toy. It was a double-ended strapon, made for one girl to wear and be penetrated by as she used the other side to bang a second girl. But she supposed it would work just as well for guys...  
  
Chihiro’s eyes widened. Celeste looked even more cross though and she murmured against the gag in annoyance. It seemed that she considered Chihiro’s boy-pussy hers to devirginize. Shame.  
  
“So, Chihiro?” Kyoko asked. “Are you ready to earn a go at my best hole?”  
  
“Um,” Chihiro peeped. “I know I wear girl clothes, but I’m not actually gay.”  
  
“And I’m not a boy, so I don’t see how that is a problem,” said Kyoko. “So is this not a hoop you’re willing to jump through? If I’m going to let you hose down my insides with sperm, I’m due a request or two in exchange, wouldn’t you say? I can always leave you here alone with Celestia to untie her instead; I’m sure she’ll be very gentle without me here to keep her in line.”  
  
Chihiro looked over Kyoko’s nude form again, licking his lips a little unintentionally. He then looked over at Celeste, who glared at him. She said something that sounded a lot like ‘untie me swine’ or maybe it was ‘you are mine’, it was hard to tell, but Kyoko’s choice of abuse was definitely getting to her.  
  
“Um, okay,” Chihiro nodded, nibbling his fingernail with nervousness. “But um...”  
  
He picked up a bottle of lubricant from the pile and handed it to Kyoko with shaky hands and heavy breathes.  
  
“Please use a lot?” he squeaky-asked. “And be gentle.”  
  
“Oh, I will,” Kyoko smiled slightly. “But I think you’ll like learning to submit properly to a woman, you precious little thing. Now... bend over and spread em.”  
  
“Y-yes maam,” Chihiro squeaked and turned himself around, breathing heavily as he moved himself to all-fours on the bed and faced his precious bottom towards Kyoko.  
  
Kyoko slid the strap-on around her waist, pushing one side between her vulva. She grunted as the silicon length pushed her tunnel open and slipped in, going in fairly easily to the hilt as aroused as she was. She groaned and panted as she tied it tightly around her waist, then glanced at Celeste again, who eyed her warningly while Kyoko squirted a nice helping of cherry-flavored lube onto the length; perfect for popping a boy’s cherry.  
  
She took it slow, giving Chihiro plenty of time to get nervous. She moved up behind him on the bed, and he jerked a bit as her gloved hands slid over his bottom. Lifting his rump upwards, she moved him slightly to face where Celeste would have a better view, making sure she’d see some penetration, then squirted extra lube on two gloved fingers before working them around his anal ring.  
  
“Such a clean boy,” Kyoko purred. “Do you shave, or have you just not started to grow hair here yet?”  
  
“I… I haven’t,” Chihiro said, a little ashamed. “Sorry.”  
  
“Sexy,” Kyoko assured the late bloomer. “Why don’t you hug Celeste’s pillow while I get you worked in.”  
  
“W-will that help?” asked Chihiro.  
  
“Maybe,” answered Kyoko. “But mostly it will make you look even more adorable, and your mistress likes adorable.”  
  
That satisfied Chihiro’s question enough that he pulled the pillow out from beneath the blanket, hugging it tightly as he pushed his bottom slightly higher in the air. Kyoko smiled warmly as she pressed a single finger against his pucker, and he tensed around her as she pried her way inside. He gasped at the pressure, then relaxed slightly.  
  
“It feels weird,” Chihiro panted.  
  
“Oh you’ll learn to love this feeling,” Kyoko assured again, working the single finger slowly in and out. She reached her other hand beneath him, glove wet with lube, and stroked his shaft, feeling it pulsate as she jabbed her finger inside. Oh yes, gay or not, he was definitely a little butt slut.  
  
He grunted, writhing and even tearing up a bit more, but after a few minutes his hips flexed back against her invasion. She pushed a second finger to his sphincter, adding lube as she pushed the two in together. She continued to thrust ever so slowly, pulling the fingers apart as much as she could to stretch him out.  
  
Celeste growled, probably offended at how easy Kyoko was going on the precious soul. She’d probably planned on ravaging Chihiro after he’d finished beating her and Kyoko was robbing her of the chance by getting him used to it. Gods that girl was a sociopath if Kyoko ever saw one. Kyoko smirked at her and made sure she had a good view.  
  
Kyoko must have done this before, since she seemed pretty good at it. She pushed her two fingers in again, this time curling them down towards Chihiro’s belly from the inside. He gasped as she put pressure against his prostate, rubbing into it as she continued to thrust. He squeed cutely as he hugged the pillow more tightly.  
  
“Oh you are precious,” moaned Kyoko, allowing more of her emotion to bleed through. “You ready?”  
  
Chihiro nodded quietly, but it was much more enthusiastic than his previous nervousness. Kyoko withdrew her fingers, giving another spurt of lube onto the latex shaft before pushing the tip to his bottom. Chihiro tensed up, then glanced back at her when she didn’t dive in, looking nervous again.  
  
“Beg for it,” Kyoko smiled slightly.  
  
“Um, please?” Chihiro asked unsurely.  
  
“No, no,” Kyoko explained. “BEG for it, say ‘please ram my slutty boy pussy, mistress’.”  
  
“Wha?” Chihiro blushed anew. “P-please ram my… slutty boy pussy, mistress?” It looked like it hurt for the little innocent to say something so lewd; it was beyond adorable.  
  
“That’s better,” Kyoko purred as she slid her hands to grasp at his hips, firmly pushing forward.  
  
She let it slowly stretch at his still-tight opening, pushing the other end firmly into herself in the process. As the tip popped into his puckered little hole, the squeal he unleashed sounded like she’d rammed it balls deep and it was made of ice. It was often hard to distinguish cries of intense pain and pleasure, but that was definitely the latter.  
  
Kyoko squirted another slab of lube against the penetration point and pumped her hips slowly, pushing it in a fraction of an inch with each slow movement. She slid her hands up his back, feeling him shiver with each stroke, arching his back and panting heavily. Leaning forward to make sure he was okay, she found his eyes glazed and mouth hanging open, but blushing less as if his brain couldn’t multi-task enough to produce one.  
  
“Oh dear, you really love this,” Kyoko purred. “Well, I have good news Chihiro. You may not be gay, but you might be bi. If you can ever beat your shyness at being a boy, you should try to make friends with Mondo and Taka. Do invite me to watch if you do though...”  
  
“I think I love you,” panted Chihiro. “Wow you’re so deep, are you all the way in?”  
  
“Aw, bless your sweet little soul,” Kyoko smiled. She wasn’t interested in more than playing with the precious little bun, but didn’t have the heart to tell him that at the moment. “But I’m not even half way in.”  
  
“All the way,” squeaked Chihiro. “In one shove, please, I want it bad...”  
  
Celeste grumbled something through her gag that sounded an awful lot like ‘faggot’, but she was clearly just jealous, and not being able to demean him verbally must have been torture by itself. Kyoko glanced at her to find her giving them a death glare, her whole body shivering in frustration at being left out.  
  
Kyoko gave the adoracute teen his wish, grasping around his hips firmly and sliding one gloved hand to grasp at his shaft, feeling it throb happily within the grip. She held herself steady for a moment, listening to his pleading whimper to take him fully. With a grin, she tensed her behind and shoved her hips forward, not stopping until her wet belly smacked against his rump.  
  
If the bedroom walls weren’t sound proof, she was certain his squeal would have been heard all over the school. She hesitated slightly as it sounded more like pain than his last squeal, but it must have been a good pain as he arched his back further and rolled his eyes back, drool dribbling from one side of his mouth.  
  
“Oh Kyoko, fuck me as hard as you can!” Chihiro started to emerge from his shell of shyness, but had no inkling how adorable such lewdness sounded in his innocent voice.  
  
Kyoko leaned forward, pressing her breasts against his back as she switched from soft motions to impaling his behind as hard as she could. The other side of the strapon sloshed around inside her own nethers, sending a surge of pleasure through her as she pummeled his ass. She continued stroking his shaft, feeling his ball sack swing back and forth from the impacts. He got into it more, grasping the pillow as he bit down on it, shoving his hips back in awkward but effective motions to intensify the impact.  
  
Lifting her own body up a bit and pushing him down, Kyoko angled herself to grind more against the hapless boy’s prostate. He moaned again, a big stupid grin and literal tears of joy streaming down his face. She didn’t need any more lube, her own pussy juice drooling around the strapon and slickening the end pushing into Chihiro’s behind.  
  
“Oh gods Kyoko, how is this so amazing!” Chihiro squealed, his brain lit up with pleasure he didn’t know existed.  
  
There were few things more arousing to her than helping a shy male discover a love for being mounted. She dug her fingers into his hips as her body heaved and she creamed hard, juice pouring down her thighs and splattering onto his. He felt the warm splash of sticky femmecum and increased his motions. It wasn’t easy as her insides bursts into convulsions of sensitive pleasure, but she matched his motions, digging against his prostate more.  
  
When Chihiro went off, Kyoko hadn’t even been touching his shaft for at least a minute. Bursting into orgasm from pure anal stimulation, he blew his thick load all over the blankets beneath him. Kyoko leaned down, doubling over as much as she could to catch the last burst of sperm on her lips, slurping more off the bedspread before pulling herself back up.  
  
She pushed herself down against him, pulling his head back and looking at the expression of pure bliss there. He kissed him deeply, pushing the taste of his own spunk into his mouth. His eyes lit up in surprise at the taste, and his tongue eagerly lapped at her own tongue and gums to taste more of the genetic goodness.  
  
They took a moment to afterglow, their sweaty bodies sticking against one another. When she finally sat back up, the sound of them separating was deliciously lewd, even more so when she drew the sex toy from his behind. She fumbled weakly at the straps, breathing heavily as she undid it and pulled the toy out of her own body. She tossed it onto the floor right in front of where Celeste hung upside down, earning another grunt of annoyance from the girl.  
  
“You’re so exhausted,” Kyoko purred as she ran her hands over Chihiro’s sweaty. “Too tired to have a go in the other direction?”  
  
“N-no way,” Chihiro panted. “I-I… want to make love to you in every way possible.”  
  
Chihiro tried to get up off the bed, but Kyoko pushed the teen back down, rolling him over onto his back instead and sliding a hand over his chest to feel it heave with his breaths.  
  
“What do you think you’re doing, little boy?” Kyoko smirked.  
  
“G-getting up,” Chihiro panted, blushing once again as if it once again occurred to him how lewd all of this was. “So I can mount you… if that’s okay?”  
  
“No,” Kyoko growled playfully. “It’s not okay for you to be on top. Don’t forget who is in control here, my little play thing.”  
  
Chihiro seemed confused for a moment until Kyoko pulled herself atop him, straddling him cowgirl style and sitting down on his groin. She put her slit directly against the front of his shaft, feeling it stiffen freshly beneath her. Pressing downward, she pinned it there so he couldn’t manage to push it inside her quite yet. She leaned forward over him, her long hair draping down onto his body, and he shivered like it was the softest thing he’d ever felt.  
  
“Oh,” Chihiro said as he finally got it. “Y-yeah, this is fine… this is great! Gods you’re beautiful Kyoko… the way your sleek body glistens in the light… Oh my goodness I’m in heaven, and you are my goddess.”  
  
Not even another amusing grunt of severe annoyance from Celeste could keep Kyoko from blushing at that. She took a deep breath to right her mind. She wasn’t sure if she’d ever had a guy spout poetry like that in bed before, but she suspected not. Either way, she slid both of them closer to the edge of the bed so Celeste had a better view.  
  
“Mm, glad you’re about to sink into me instead of Celeste?” Kyoko asked teasingly.  
  
“Ah, eh-he,” Chihiro chuckled nervously and eyed Celeste’s angry expression. She was absolutely shivering with rage. “M-maybe? Um… Yes.” It was probably the bravest thing he’d ever said with Celeste there glaring at him.  
  
“Of course you are,” smirked Kyoko. “You need a dominant woman, not some floozy pain thot that would open her legs for anyone mean enough.”  
  
Celeste growled.  
  
“S-so,” Chihiro panted. “D-did you bring condoms?”  
  
“No,” Kyoko answered simply and smiled down at him.  
  
“A-are you on birth control?” Chihiro peeped.  
  
“No,” Kyoko grinned. “Is that a problem?”  
  
“N-no, I guess not,” Chihiro cringed a little in fear when Kyoko grinned, having never seen that much expression on her face.  
  
“Beg for it,” Kyoko narrowed her eyes as her expression blanked again.  
  
Kyoko ground herself against him, leaving a slick layer of feminine arousal coating his shaft. He tried to push upwards into her, but only managed to flick the tip against the hood of her clit, unable to penetrate with it pinned as such.  
  
“Please,” Chihiro whimpered pitifully. “I want inside your pussy so bad.”  
  
“Why?” Kyoko purred, letting her long strands of hair drape over his body as she ran her tongue up his chest to his neck and chin.  
  
“C-cum in you,” panted Chihiro, lifting his hands to grasp at her hips and trying to push his hips up more.  
  
“Why?” Kyoko purred as she asked again, teasingly moving a hand to hold his belly, not allowing him to thrust upwards as she continued to grind.  
  
“M-make you pregnant,” Chihiro moaned the words out, then looked shocked that he said them.  
  
“That’s right,” Kyoko licked his nose. “You’re going to knock me up while that worthless cuck watches.”  
  
Celeste was losing her normal composure at this point, for the first time struggling noticeably. She strained to lean upward, getting a good look at the knots Kyoko had hung her upside down with, then grumbled when she found them too well-tied to wriggle out of. She tried to push the gag out with her teeth, but found it too tight around her head. Finally she shrieked in frustration, writhing like a fish on a hook.  
  
Kyoko hadn’t intended to get attached to Chihiro, but he was just too adorable. She originally intended to go scarf down some morning-after pills that she saw in the warehouse, but at this point she was heavily leaning towards not doing that. This little cinnamon roll was just too perfect for her: Adorable and subservient enough that he’d still let her play with others on occasion. And how many straight guys were willing to take it up the bum for a girl they fancied?  
  
Poor Chihiro was breathing heavily beneath her, shivering like he might have a seizure if she didn’t let him inside soon. She ran her gloves over his smallish body again, lapping the sweat from his face before giving her hips a smooth roll. In one fluid movement, she pressed his tip against her entrance and speared herself down on him, squeezing down to feel every little bump on his shaft as he pushed inside. A moment later, their wet bellies smacked together.  
  
Chihiro looked like he might have a seizure anyway, eyes widening and mouth falling open. He half-moaned before it turned into a squeak when she squeezed him more tightly inside of her. His fingers dug into her hips as his body shivered, his brain trying to deal with the intensity of her flesh furnace wrapped tightly around him.  
  
She strained to not show it on her face, but she wanted nothing more than the bounce hard on his shaft from the get go. She held it in, rippling her inner flesh but keeping hips still, both hands against his belly to restrain him as he whimpered and tried to thrust upwards.  
  
“Please,” he pleaded, barely able to get the word out.  
  
“You’re not allowed to move your hips,” Kyoko told him. “And you’re not allowed to cum until I say, got it?”  
  
“B-but,” Chihiro squeaked.  
  
“Got it?” Kyoko repeated warningly. “You’ve already gone twice, it should be easy enough to hold #3 in, don’t you think?”  
  
Chihiro nodded and she removed her hands from his belly, no longer restraining him. Like a good little submissive, he kept himself from bucking his hips again as she moved her hands to his, holding them by the wrist as she pinned them to the bed. She looked into his eyes, practically swirling with desire, teeth clenched so hard from the effort of not moving that she worried he might crack a tooth.  
  
Kyoko herself couldn’t hold any longer, her body screaming at her to continue, massaging the object of its desire inside her. She shifted her weight upwards, slowly rolling her hips. Her drenched vaginal cavity slid up and down his shaft with lewd slurps, sending shivers through her and making Chihiro’s eyes roll back so far she couldn’t see his pupils.  
  
“Don’t move, don’t cum,” Kyoko reminded him, panting.  
  
“I-I don’t think I can keep from cumming,” Chihiro whimpered. “I-it’s too good...”  
  
“If you prove to me you can properly submit,” Kyoko offered. “I could let you sleep in my room every night.”  
  
“I-I’ll do my best,” Chihiro’s eyes seemed to glow with added determination.  
  
He trembled beneath her, his hips muscles tightening as he strained not to move. She worked her hips faster, undulating like a belly dancer as she rolled against him. The wetness of their penetration was audible even over Celeste’s grunts and protests, growing louder as her juice poured down their thighs and coated his balls with her juice.  
  
“So um,” Chihiro panted, his whole body tightening, drenched with sweat from the effort of not moving. “Y-you’re really not on birth control, and you’re still doing this… with me?” It was like he couldn’t believe a girl would want that.  
  
“Of course,” Kyoko tried to keep her voice even, but she punctuated with a moan as well. “You’re not going to lose your nerve are you?”  
  
“B-but if you get… um…” Chihiro started.  
  
“Shhh,” Kyoko put a finger to his lips. “Just concentrate on holding it. I have to get you riled up enough to shoot deep.”  
  
Kyoko continued her movements, bouncing faster. She felt the intense throb of his shaft as she impaled herself on him, her hungry oven begging his body for the bun it so wanted. His hands gripped handfuls of blanket as she pinned him, his knuckles white from squeezing so hard. He held his breath and his eyes were swirls of intense bliss as he hyperventilated. His eyes focused on her breasts, moving up and down as he watched them bounce from the movement.  
  
She too had trouble holding it. Her insides were twisting about on the edge of an intense orgasm, but she clenched her teeth and held it in. Her whole body trembled, her movements becoming sporadic against him. Her own body poured sweat, and together the two were leaving a puddle of it on Celeste’s bed.  
  
“You like these?” Kyoko panted as she moved his hands to her breasts, leaning forward. “Have a suckle, just like our child will.”  
  
“Really not helping me hold it,” Chihiro panted as she leaned forward, but all the same squeezed her breasts, massaging them as he moved his lips to one nipple and lapped over it. He felt the spongey flesh as he worked her teat with his lips, nibbling.  
  
“Having trouble?” purred Kyoko between her gritted teeth. “Should I stop?” As if she could if she wanted to now.  
  
“N-no,” Chihiro squeaked. “Never. I want to…”  
  
“Say it,” Kyoko groaned. “Tell me how you want to knock me up again, with feeling this time, and I’ll let you do just that.”  
  
“Y-yes!” Chihiro gagged with his impressive effort. “I… Please, I want to impregnate your hot pussy! I wanna be your personal sperm bank!”  
  
“That’s it,” Kyoko groaned as her body shivered and eyes twitched. “I love a boy that knows his place, oh, I think I actually love you Chihiro.”  
  
“I love you too!” Chihiro squealed. “Please let me cum inside you!”  
  
“Go ahead,” purred Kyoko, completely into the moment and out of her usual façade. “Do what boys are good for, fuel the baby factory.”  
  
Worked up beyond imagination, Chihiro somehow came harder than he had the first time. Kyoko pumped her hips down onto him, their sweaty bodies smacking together as he unloaded. She rolled her eyes back at the feel of warmth bursting inside her, clenching her labia to make sure none of the sweet fertile sperm escaped.  
  
Chihiro was lost in bliss, squealing blissfully. She let his hands free, and he grabbed her hips and dug his fingers into her hips as he rammed upwards. He pumped feverishly to get as much sperm as deep as he could into her womb. Somehow even impregnating a girl he barely knew, Chihiro still seemed like the most adorable, innocent boy Kyoko could imagine. If the dorm rooms weren’t soundproof, everyone in the school would have burst in thinking the resident cinnamon roll was being murdered.  
  
Kyoko wasn’t sure how much time passed before their hips stopped moving together, but they finally relaxed as she lay down closer to him, their whole bodies stuck together with sweat and other fluids. He looked into her eyes with a mix of passion and amazement at what he’d done.  
  
“Holy wow…” Chihiro panted. “I-I can’t believe I just knocked up the hottest girl in the school.”  
  
Celeste growled.  
  
“Are you going to move on to Celeste then?” Kyoko purred. “Or should we leave her hanging.”  
  
“Well um,” Chihiro blushed again. “Y-you’re my girlfriend now, right?” A twinge of hope in his voice. “I-I can’t have sex with someone else now, right?”  
  
“You can’t without my permission,” Kyoko narrowed her eyes. “And you can’t ask for permission, either. But I can tell you that you have permission.” The slight edge in her voice added the implication ‘and you better take it when I give it to you’, but she didn’t imagine he’d complain.  
  
“Oh, wow,” Chihiro glanced at Celeste.  
  
Celeste glared back with no small amount of annoyance at having waited so long. Her death stare did more than imply that he better not leave her hanging. Still, Chihiro seemed too shy to make the first move, so instead Kyoko rose from the bed. Chihiro squeaked as she disconnected from him with a lewd slurp and his baby batter drooled down her thighs.  
  
It was tempting to make Celeste eat her out to get a taste of the sperm she had wanted the first go at, but Kyoko didn’t want to risk getting too much of the fertile juice slurped out. Instead, she kept her lower lips clenched shut and picked up the rose whip from the bed, twirling it around in her fingers. She looked at Chihiro, motioning with her head towards the pile of toys.  
  
Chihiro blushed further as he struggled to sit up, still dizzy from his experience, but Kyoko was sure a boy his age could handle the overuse. He fumbled through the toys and grasped onto a riding crop, probably because it seemed like the easiest to use. His hand trembled as he took it, still unsure about hitting someone even if they’d be angry if he didn’t.  
  
“First make use of the dick cleaner,” Kyoko instructed her new toy, tapping the blow-job gag Celeste had on with the whip. “I want her to taste my juice on the dick she wanted first.”  
  
“Um, right,” Chihiro muttered quietly as his blush returned.  
  
Chihiro wobbled when he stood, moving to Celeste and bracing himself with a hand on one of her thighs. Celeste growled warningly, but betrayed her true desire as her head leaned forward, taking a deep breath to take in the scent of the shaft so near her face.  
  
Kyoko lent Chihiro a hand, moving behind him and slipping her arms around him. She moved his hand from Celeste’s thigh to the front of her moist panties, pushing his hips forward so his slowly re-hardening shaft neared her face. He shivered as he felt her breaths.  
  
“Come on now,” Kyoko encouraged. “She won’t bite. She’ll try, but that’s what the gag is for.”  
  
Chihiro’s eyes widened slightly as she moved his hand, and for a moment it lay limp on Celeste’s crotch, just the thin moist silk of her panties separating it from her soggy bits. When Kyoko mentioned biting, Chihiro checked the gag with his other hand to make sure it was still on securely. Oly then did he slide forward.  
  
The boy was still quite gentle as he pushed himself between Celeste’s lips. Kyoko could hear the wet smack as Celeste slurped it clean of the mixture of Kyoko and Chihiro’s juice, working around with her tongue. Kyoko knew that wouldn’t be enough to satisfy Celeste, so took initiative on Chihiro’s behalf, pushing his hips forward with her own, reaching the hand holding the whip to pull Celeste’s head towards them at the same time.  
  
The slurp from Celeste devolved into more of a gag, eliciting a new squeak from Chihiro as his eyes rolled back and his body relaxed. Kyoko kept him pushed fully forward for a moment so that he could enjoy the twitching of a girl’s throat around his shaft, balls snug against her face as he pushed all the way.  
  
“S-she’s choking,” Chihiro panted, but didn’t resist much when Kyoko moved her hips back and then forward to get the boy thrusting. “I-I don’t want to hurt her.”  
  
“I doubt this thot even has a gag reflex,” Kyoko surmised. “She isn’t struggling enough; she’s faking the gag for the fun of it.”  
  
Chihiro trusted Kyoko’s words and moved both hands to grasp Celeste’s head, including the one holding the riding crop. He bucked his hips gently at first, then intensified with a few encouraging swats from Kyoko on his behind.  
  
“Mmmph, oh Celeste,” Chihiro moaned as his movements intensified.  
  
His grunts turned into a loud yelp when Kyoko then smacked his bottom again harder with the wound up whip.  
  
“W-what’d I do?” Chihiro panicked a little, but didn’t stop thrusting as Celeste writhed back and forth.  
  
“You’re not allowed to moan another woman’s name during sex,” smirked Kyoko.  
  
“But I’m doing… with her and...” Chihiro started, but then thought better of arguing the logic of that. “Y-yes ma’am.”  
  
“Good boy,” smiled Kyoko.  
  
Making her new toy follow nonsensical orders was fun, but she wanted him to enjoy this as well. She even wanted to make sure Celeste enjoyed it, even if she’d never admit that, so she decided to make it more interesting for them both.  
  
First, she gave Chihiro a clue on proper etiquette when a girl’s crotch was inches from his face, pushing his head forward to rub his nose against the wet spot on Celeste’s panties. She walked around the upside down girl, tugging the panties to the side as she did.  
  
The boy got the idea, letting the black lace panties bunch up to one side as Celeste’s well-shaved slit was bared for him. He awkwardly gave it a lap, then licked deeper, soon working into a seesaw motion with his whole body.  
  
On one end, he pushed his shaft deep into her neck, enjoying the ripple of her throat and winding of her tongue around the base. Celeste was obviously no stranger to this, taking it so well as to run her tongue out and give his balls a lick on the in slurp. In spite of her face becoming a little on the bluish side, she gave no indication that her squirming was anything other than pleasure.  
  
On the top end, Chihiro pushed his face against Celsetia’s slit, lapping as deeply as he could, competing with the slurping from Celeste and filling the room with more delicious wet noises. He caught on quick, realizing Celeste grunted more when he accidentally brushed her netherlips with his teeth, then began nibbling, tugging at her labia with his teeth to let it snap back again.  
  
For a moment she hesitated. Lacking much of her memory, Kyoko didn’t actually know that she knew how to use a whip. Of course an hour ago she didn’t remember how much of a fetish she had for plowing guys up the posterior with a strap on, so it couldn’t hurt to try.  
  
Kyoko walked a few feet back from Celeste, unfolding the rose whip and slinging it. She put her whole body into the motion and cracked it in midair to test it. She wondered if the clueless Makoto even realized what it was for when he gave it to Celeste, or if he just thought it matched her outfit. Either way, it seemed that Kyoko wasn’t inept at using one.  
  
Celeste squirmed more when she heard the whip crack, moaning the best she could on Chihiro’s out-thrust. Kyoko waited for her to calm a bit again though, cracking the whip several times more midair, enjoying the feel of the feedback surging back through it. She did it for long enough to make Celeste assume she wasn’t actually going to use it on her, then caught her off guard by turning and cracking it against Celeste’s bottom.  
  
Celeste moaned more loudly, and Chihiro shivered at the tension in her throat around his shaft. The sudden strike surprised him more than Celeste, and he ended up tugging her labia much further than he meant, but that only seemed to get the girl off more, juice literally bubbling from her slit and drooling down her rear cheeks.  
  
“D-don’t accidentally hit me in the face, okay?” Chihiro asked nervously before going back to lapping at Celeste’s special place.  
  
“Of course not,” Kyoko smiled slightly. “I don’t want to damage my property.”  
  
But smacking Celeste through her thick dress definitely wouldn’t do. Kyoko stepped back, turning towards the dresser next to Celeste’s bed. She opened it, finding the sewing kit that all the girls had been issued as part of this ‘game’ they were trapped in, next to the diagram of the body’s vital areas that Monokuma had also given the girls. Unsurprisingly, Celeste’s kit had been opened, which Kyoko noted in case it was relevant during a future murder trial. Honestly, she was surprised the girl hadn’t cracked and killed someone already.  
  
Kyoko pulled the scissors from the kit, strutting back over to the pair. While Chihiro was far too distracted to pay mind, Celestia’s eyes got wide and her gagging on the boy’s shaft sounded a great deal more sincere than they had been a moment earlier. That only encouraged Chihiro more, nailing her throat at a feverish pace as sweat poured down his body, practically blowing a raspberry on her pussy. It was far more adorable than it deserved to be.  
  
“Oh don’t be like that,” Kyoko said as she hook the scissors against the back of Celeste’s collar and cut up the back of her dress. “You have a whole closet of these dresses. If you didn’t you wouldn’t be wearing the same one every day and not smelling like Fukawa.” She grinned. “Besides, I thought you wanted us to be cruel to you.”  
  
“S-should I stop so you can…” Chihiro panted.  
  
“Don’t you dare,” Kyoko peered at him. “Not until you’ve pumped another load up her throat. Then we’ll do the other end.”  
  
“I-it’s not dangerous to orgasm this much, right?” Chihiro sounded worried, but his hips weren’t slowing down. Whether they were fully under his control or not was another thing of course.  
  
“I doubt it,” said Kyoko unconvincingly. Though if it was, that would at least make for an interesting trial afterward.  
  
The dress didn’t come off fully with Chihiro still clasped to Celeste’s front pounding her face, but at least it gave Kyoko access to her back when the cloth parted. When released from their prison, her breasts popped out of the clothing as if they’d been compressed inside. Kyoko barely hid her surprise at the size of them, but kept her cool, resisting the temptation to ask how Celeste managed to fit them in that top.  
  
Celeste was every bit as pale from head to toe as Kyoko thought she’d be, and sure enough had scarring down her back from previous pervious play both from impacts and burns. From the looks of it, Kyoko was unlikely to go as far with her as others had. On top of that, unlike with Chihiro, Kyoko didn’t mind damaging Celeste further, so wouldn’t need to hold back.  
  
More confident in the use of the whip now, Kyoko whirled her whole body around to put all her energy into it, snapping it loudly as it cracked against Celeste’s back. It hit her hard and straight, fast enough to slice a thin streak of red down her back. Celeste arched, outright squealing around Chihiro as the sharp stinging pain shot through her.  
  
Huh, interesting. Kyoko realized that she knew what it felt like. She might have to check her own back in a mirror later to see if she was into it too and just didn’t remember.  
  
Regardless, Celeste’s expression was one of nearly going catatonic with bliss, so Kyoko continued to strike. She layered Celeste’s lithe body from shoulders to butt cheeks with multiple slices, crisscrossing to layer stinging upon stinging slice. Her arms, bound securely behind her, didn’t escape a beating, leaving a bare spot on the girl’s back as they absorbed some of the blows. Celeste’s body contorted and writhed in uncontrolled bliss.  
  
Her bliss reached the point that Chihiro got a sudden face-full of it, the boy pulling his drenched face back and gagging as hard as Celeste was when she went off. Kyoko even felt the spray, opening her mouth and stretching out her tongue to catch some of the spray.  
  
Chihiro’s bliss was soon to follow. The boy’s eyes rolled back so far that they were all white at the flurry of spasms raining over his shaft from the throat. He gripped Celeste’s head so hard that his knuckles went white, dropping the riding crop he held and pounding her face like baseballs into Kuwata’s face.  
  
Kyoko couldn’t help but feel slightly jealous at that expression as he shot another load into Celeste’s throat. Celeste didn’t waste a drop, slurping it up hungrily. Kyoko could see the shape of Celeste’s tongue against her cheeks as she spread the flavor around her gums and gulped it down.  
  
The happy boy’s movements finally came to a stop. Since the stopping happened when he was fully penetrated, Kyoko politely pushed him back to let Celeste breathe, though she did a lot more wet smacking with her lips than that when he finally extracted with a lewd slurp.  
  
Allowing Chihiro to flop back into the bed to regain his strength, Kyoko turned and tugged the dress the rest of the way off. She let the ruined dress fall off, then kicked it aside as Celeste glared at her, but left the girl mostly nude. A few more snips later, Celeste’s lace bra and panties also fluttered to the floor, leaving only her shoes and socks on.  
Kyoko reached for the gag, unstrapping it and tugging it free, leaving Celeste gasping once again. For a moment, Kyoko just kneeled there in front of her upside down friend, smiling at her as if daring her to complain. Celeste smirked back in return.  
  
“I really hope you’re not planning on letting him rest too long,” Celeste purred wetly, still smudging a glob of Chihiro’s sperm around her gums.  
  
“Chihiro, sweetie?” Kyoko asked, though more in a demanding voice than a sweet one.  
  
“Need… rest…” Chihiro begged, but his face was still drenched in joy.  
  
“Your bits can rest,” Kyoko smirked, picking up the riding crop and placing it back into his hand. “But your arm doesn’t get to right now. I think she wants you to have a turn at that.”  
  
Chihiro continued to pant, wobbling to a standing position again as he gripped the riding crop, looking back and forth between the two girls a few times. He walked around to Celeste’s back slowly, then clenched his teeth slightly when he saw the stripes that Kyoko had already left there.  
  
“A-are you sure you’re not too hurt, Celeste?” Chihiro asked, uncertain.  
  
“Please,” Celeste rolled her eyes. “Even with me tied up, I’m practically raping you.”  
  
“Chihiro Fujisaki,” Kyoko said his name in a warning voice, like a mother reminding a child to eat all his broccoli.  
  
But unless Kyoko missed her guess, this would be good for Chihiro. That boy needed some confidence, and what better way to gain confidence than beating on a submissive slut?  
  
“Y-yes Mistress,” Chihiro almost stood at attention when Kyoko spoke, then finally stepped into striking range.  
  
The first attempt was rather pitiful. He pulled back his arm hard enough, but just before the strike hit, he lost his nerve and slowed it down. When it hit, it barely made a noise and Celeste didn’t even rock from her hanging position.  
  
“Oh dear,” Celeste mocked. “I think an insect may have gotten inside my room and landed on my back. How distressing!”  
  
Kyoko strolled around to stand next to Chihiro, who looked nervously at her a moment before making another strike. This time as he swung his arm forward, Kyoko stepped back and kicked against his elbow, forcing the hit to land with a great deal more force. Celeste hadn’t expected him to man up, so squeaked in surprise, followed by a pleasant purr.  
  
“My, my,” Celeste continued to egg him on. “It seems you may have some metaphorical balls to go with your real nuts after all.”  
  
Chihiro opened his mouth as if to instinctively apologize for striking so hard, but caught himself and drew his arm back again. He must have enjoyed it at least a bit, because there was a great deal less resistance this time. Kyoko raised her booted foot intending to buck him into action again, but found she didn’t need to as he whacked her hard right into one of her shoulder blades.  
  
“More!” moaned Celeste, squirming slightly in her bonds. “Your naughty gothic lolita needs punished!”  
  
Chihiro wasn’t sure what to say, but his shaft was responding in turn, slowly filling up once again. The next time he stuck, he didn’t delay, and began hitting her again and again, back and forth across her back. The impacts left streaks across the already red slits from the whip as he worked his way down, giving her arms a good few smacks as well.  
  
“Finally!” Celeste groaned. “More!”  
  
“I-I want to… her tits,” Chihiro said quietly, but his eyes were wide with lust; it sort of looked adorable on her face.  
  
“Then do it, you bumbling idiot!” Celeste shrieked in frustration at even the briefest of pauses during her beating. “You’re not supposed to ask me permission!”  
  
Chihiro almost bounced to the other side, getting a better look at Celeste’s front side. He got a good look at her breasts for the first time, reaching out curiously only to jerk back when Celeste growled at him.  
  
“Oh right,” Chihiro blushed. “Hitting, not groping… y-you’re really… wow…”  
  
“A pain slut, yes,” Celeste growled. “Nice that you’re finally learning the meaning of that. Now get to work!”  
  
Chihiro’s strikes now had less reluctance, but were large centered around her breasts. He almost did a full spin to strike as hard as he could just to watch them bounce in response, and Kyoko tried very hard not to look jealous. The formerly timid boy had no problem repeatedly whacking her front side, striking her breasts on one swing, then hitting her belly or thighs on the next to give them time to bounce about when they were hit.  
  
Celeste gave him as much play as she could while hanging upside down, squirming about to make targeting harder and snapping her teeth at him if he got too close. Nonetheless, she obviously enjoyed it, and a few dozen strikes in she squealed again in bliss as her thighs one again bubbled over with her lewd passion.  
  
Chihiro had to pause as the spray got into his eyes, stopping to wipe them out with a free hand, but still looking like it burned a bit. Her looked curious for a moment after that, then brought it down right between her thighs, smacking her hard across her labia, sending her further into her squeal as she writhed about.  
  
By this time, the poor boy looked like his arm was getting tired, so Kyoko decided that perhaps it was time to move on. Without warning, she unhitched the cable and allowed Celeste to tumble head-first to the floor. The other girl groaned as she hit the floor, and Kyoko wasn’t sure if from pain or pleasure.  
  
“Phew,” Kyoko sighed behind Celeste, trying not to sound too aroused, but still digging three of her fingers casually between her own thighs. “Well I’m glad you’re this much of a slut, Celeste, it makes me feel like less of one in comparison.”  
  
“Hmph,” Celeste smirked and looked up at Kyoko, panting as she lay on the floor. “I think perhaps Chihiro deserved the slut award, given that he’s knocking up two girls in one night, even if he’s doing an atrocious job at it.”  
  
“I’m sorry…” Chihiro said if by instinct.  
  
“Says the one that came from him hitting her,” Kyoko rolled her eyes slightly, then smirked to Chihiro. “Go on and lay her however you want and give her a good pounding. You’ve earned it.”  
  
“Uh okay,” Chihiro tried recover and knelt next to Celeste, seeming reluctant again. “You consent to this, right?”  
  
“Absolutely not,” Celeste said, and then narrowed her eyes dangerously. “But if that keeps you from doing it, I shall never forgive you.”  
  
“Uh,” Chihiro looked like he might panic in his confusion.  
  
“That was a yes, sweetie,” Kyoko assured him, and he nodded slowly.  
  
Chihiro grabbed Celeste by her cuffed hands and tried to drag her to the bed. Celeste probably could have helped Chihiro a bit, but she lay like a limp log instead, and he spent several painful moments trying to move her as she looked at his efforts sadistically.  
  
“Good heavens,” Celeste sighed. “This is just sad.”  
  
Seeing the poor boy wasn’t going to manage, Kyoko stepped over and grabbed her by the head with both hands, yanking her hard until she landed on the bed with her hindquarter along the edge, her legs still spread with the bar between them. To keep her from demeaning the poor boy further, Kyoko latched the gag back around Celeste’s head, muffling her for the moments.  
  
Chihiro looked more ashamed than he needed to be at requiring assistance, but soon was distracted by the plump rump now before him. As he ran his hands awkwardly over the bruised behind, his shaft had returned to full hardness again. He spread her labia to get a nice look, eyes wide as he watched the fluid drool down her thighs.  
  
“I still can’t believe this is happening to me,” Chihiro panted. “This has to be a dream.”  
  
Celeste rolled her eyes and extended the middle finger of both hands where he could see. Kyoko grabbed one of the extended fingers and twisted it back, but it only made Celeste roll her eyes back and shiver.  
  
Chihiro edged up behind Celeste, though didn’t lean forward too much, apparently afraid of what her hands might do if she managed to grab him. He wasn’t quite as awkward as before as he pushed his tip to her entrance, panting as he pushed it inside, seeming to purr a little as he felt another wet velvet glove surrounding his meat.  
  
Kyoko moved to seat herself atop Celeste’s back, pinning her arms better in the process, and wrapping one leg over Chihiro’s shoulder. The boy didn’t need instructed further as he leaned forward, less afraid when getting closer meant getting a lick of his new girlfriend. Kyoko panted as his breath moved over her and he lapped awkwardly, placing a gloved hand on his head.  
  
Working into the motions more, Chihiro sank all the way inside, sack swinging to tap the moist belly in the process. He grunted again as he worked his hips in a smooth motion, Celeste’s own hips giving away her own eagerness as they responded to increase the impacts.  
  
“Nibble,” Kyoko ordered Chihiro and pulled his face flush to her belly. “Like you did her.”  
  
He did his best, nipping at her lips each time he moved forward, tugging them slightly as he did with Celeste. His nose rubbed against her clit as she relaxed, smiling down at him as she watched him get into it. He blushed a little still, but so much less than before; it seemed like a threesome was just the medicine he needed for that poor self-esteem.  
  
The experience continued to rile him up though, and it didn’t take quite as long as Kyoko expected for him to grunt in near orgasmic bliss once again. She saw nervousness in his eyes at expelling his load into a second fertile hole, so she moved both her legs to wrap around his bottom from her seated position, making sure he couldn’t easily pull out.  
  
“I-is this really a good idea?” Chihiro asked reluctantly.  
  
“No, it really isn’t,” Kyoko admitted, but she was in a surprisingly kinky mood. “Do it anyway.”  
  
Celeste groaned from beneath them, sounding like she was close herself, and was clearly giving Chihiro a nice massage with her experienced passage. Chihiro leaned further forward, pressing his face against Kyoko’s slit and slurping deeply, reaching his hands beneath and grasping at Celeste’s breasts, digging his fingers in as he continued to pound her.  
  
Kyoko tightened her grasp around him as he fired off another load into the girl beneath them. As he splattered his batter within her, he moaned and sent a wave of shivers through Kyoko as well. Celeste didn’t seem opposed, pushing her rump back and allowing him to pack his load deep inside her fertile passage as he had Kyoko’s.  
  
After a few more moments, Chihiro’s hips paused, but he didn’t stop nomming Kyoko’s slit. He continued nipping and tugging at her lips, tweaking her clit, and giving long intermittent laps to stretch out her tunnel and taste his own sperm inside.  
  
“Good boy,” Kyoko panted. “No stopping until your mistress is done.”  
  
Kyoko felt herself rising again, but held back all she could. She rolled her hips against him eagerly, smiling as his eyes looked up and locked onto her bouncing breasts. His hands moved back to Celeste’s breasts to squeeze them again as his hips slowly started moving again. So he still had one left? Impressive for such a shy guy.  
  
Though when he pressed his slickened shaft forward again, it slipped further up and to a different hole. Celeste squealed in surprise as her pucker got the meat next, and Chihiro’s eyes rolled back as he felt the clench of an asshole around his shaft for the first time. It was clearly on accident, but he wasn’t complaining either.  
  
“Oh, Kyoko, this is amazing!” Chihiro groaned, using her name as she asked.  
  
“Oh, and I’m just chopped liver,” Celeste grumbled between pants, her hips working back against Chihiro once again. She was clearly no stranger to getting it in all holes.  
  
“That you are,” Kyoko replied to Celeste. “Just a toy for my toy to play with.”  
  
“Oh just hurry up and…” Celeste grumbled.  
  
But Kyoko cut her off as she creamed herself one last time, She grasped Chihiro’s head, pulling him closer as he lapped at her like a dog slurping gravy. His body looked like he was about to give out, clenching his teeth as he managed to go off one more time in Celeste’s behind.  
  
At that point, Chihiro was creaming another load into Celeste’s posterior, but looked like he barely got it out before he was done, collapsing against the two girls. Kyoko gave him a moment to rest before instructing him further.  
  
“Go ahead and get dressed and go, sweetheart,” Kyoko patted Chihiro’s cheek. “But don’t forget to come to my room tonight too. You haven’t had my ass, after all.”  
  
“Y-yes maam,” Chihiro nodded.  
  
Kyoko tried to ignore her own exhaustion as she climbed off Celeste and began to redress. She didn’t untie Celeste, instead smirking as she waited for the inevitable question.  
  
“Do you intend to untie me?” Celeste asks with some annoyance. “I’m quite done with the two of you.”  
  
“I know you are,” smirked Kyoko. “But no.”  
  
“Pardon?” Celeste asks in her polite but ready-to-end-you voice.  
  
Celeste grabbed hold of the chain again, which she’d left through the loop on the ceiling and used all her strength to pull Celeste back up. Chihiro gave her some assistance, and they managed to leave Celeste hanging upside down once again. Kyoko put the whip and riding crop on the bed in front of her for easy access.  
  
“Not to worry,” Kyoko assured. “I’ll leave your door open and go tell Hifumi that his ‘little white rabbit’ needs his assistance in her room. Then I’ll go to the warehouse to make sure all the morning-after kits there have a visit to the garbage room’s incinerator, just in case you were going to go grab one.”  
  
“What.” Celeste dead-panned.  
  
“Huh?” Chihiro asked as he put on his skirt.  
  
“Nothing, my little cinnamon bun,” Kyoko assured him. “Just make sure to come to my room at night from now on.” She looked at Celeste. “One more thing. I’m going to steal your strap-on, I’ll get more use out of it than you, anyway.”


End file.
